Sur les toits de Paris
by Deadlyfury
Summary: En cette nuit de déluge, Paris annonçait la fin d'un combat. Sur les toits de la magnifique capitale, deux héros que tout pouvait lier. Deux coeurs qui cherchaient encore à comprendre la tendre vérité qui les tourmentait. Devaient-ils tout avouer, renoncer ou oser démontrer leur amour définitivement ?


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je ne viens pas écrire sur le fandom HTTYD, pour une fois ! Je reviens avec cette fois-ci avec du Miraculous Ladybug pour mon PLUS GRAND PLAISIR.**

 **Alors. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de dire grand chose, c'est un simple OS, riche en description qui j'espère saura vous ravir !**

 **Je publierai bientôt un deuxième OS (ou alors ça deviendra une fic je ne sais pas encore XD), et reviendrai ainsi avec la suite de mes autres fanfictions.**

 **Je remercie RanxShin59 pour sa collaboration, surtout au niveau du titre. XDDD Impossible de trouver quelque chose de convenable alors nous avons conclu sur celui-ci.**

 **Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à part : bonne lecture ! ^-^**

 **D.F.**

* * *

Sur les toits de Paris

Paris était une ville merveilleuse. Non pas parce qu'elle était qualifiée de ville romantique telle qu'elle était désignée ou parce que les plus beaux monuments y demeuraient, non. La ville de Paris savait refléter ce qu'il y a de plus beau en chacun et surtout elle gardait en ses lieux la magie de Ladybug à chaque instant.

Pour toutes les fois où il en avait rêvé, Chat Noir trouvait enfin le courage de tout lui avouer. En cette nuit miraculeuse et froide, Paris annonçait sous la pluie, la fin d'un éprouvant combat. Chat Noir ressentait la fatigue et l'espoir envahir son esprit. Il observait d'un amour profond Ladybug un peu plus loin, sur le bord d'un toit parisien et souhaitait à cet instant -et du plus profond de son être- découvrir enfin son identité. Il lui tardait de connaître la véritable beauté de son visage. Seulement, il n'osait pas venir à elle car il savait qu'elle souhaitait rester anonyme sa détransformation allait bientôt avoir lieu et il savait que ce mauvais pas pouvait détruire cette confiance innée entre eux. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait imaginer et surtout, vivre.

Inconsciemment, son esprit pensa soudainement à Marinette.

 _Pourquoi m'arrive t-il d'avoir des visions… ?_ Car en effet depuis quelques temps, le Adrien sous ce masque portait une affection bien plus qu'amical pour la collégienne… Pourtant, son amour pour Ladybug n'était que plus grand et cette confusion dans son esprit apparaissait bien plus souvent qu'il ne le voulait vraiment. Chaque fois que Marinette apparaissait face à lui, une douce chaleur envahissait son coeur et le visage de sa Lady venait interrompre la vision de son amie. À y repenser, il eut à nouveau cette hallucination et secoua la tête pour faire disparaître la vision de son amie maladroite à la place de Ladybug.

Tant de choses les différenciaient, au fond, c'était impossible d'imaginer Marinette aussi maladroite et peu sûr d'elle comme elle était en Ladybug, qui au contraire, dégageait une assurance et une détermination hors norme. Pourtant, quelque chose rapprochait les deux jeunes filles qu'il connaissait si bien à présent. Leur ressemblance physique, mais aussi cette chose… Cette sensation de déjà vu chaque fois qu'une interaction avait lieu.

 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y faire un lien..._ _Pourquoi ces pensées ne cessent-elles pas de me tourmenter ?_

À ce jour et sûrement depuis un moment, il y avait quelque chose dans le coeur d'Adrien comme Chat Noir qui se perdait en doute sentimental mais aussi en doute bien plus général que ça.

« Je sais que tu es là, chaton. »

Ladybug ne ressentait rien de mieux que plénitude et affection. Elle était parvenue à passer ce combat final, à vaincre le Papillon ! Au fond de son coeur, elle était enfin en paix avec soi-même mais aussi avec ses propres sentiments. Sous son masque, elle se savait bien différente et son amour indéfinissable pour Adrien ne se révélait que plus intense et douloureux chaque jour qui passait. Pourtant depuis peu, sous son apparence normale, Chat Noir était présent pour elle et même dans les moments les plus difficiles ! Il avait réussi à la surprendre. Il a été facile pour elle de céder à ses tentations et d'éprouver un amour certain pour le super-héros. Elle savait que le garçon sous ce masque félin aimait la Ladybug qu'elle était… Mais seulement cette Ladybug. Pas la jeune fille godiche qui s'éveillait dans ses habitudes… Ladybug elle, était fougueuse, sûr d'elle, intrépide ! Elle était parfaite… Et pour une fois, ce sentiment peu contrôlable qu'on pouvait appelé l'Amour était le seul aspect de sa personne qui ne changeait pas puisque face à Chat Noir, même cachée de son identité, son coeur s'emballait bien que trop fort lorsqu'il était à proximité.

Et puis il fallait l'avouer, tellement de choses lui évoquaient Adrien ! Pourtant, il était facile de remarquer que son magnifique et irrésistible camarade dont elle était dingue, n'était pas ce dragueur égocentrique qu'était le héros de Paris !

 _Alors pourquoi mon coeur bat-il pour ces deux garçons… ?_

La confusion qui embrouillait son esprit souhaitait en finir avec ces secrets. La fin de cette bataille finale s'éveillait comme une renaissance dans leurs esprits tourmentés. Comme une évidence en vue de cette fin de soirée, il était certain que leur masque devait tomber.

«Ma Lady, ton miraculous... »

Les boucles d'oreilles de l'héroïne clignotaient déjà mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait aucune crainte. Chat Noir était son partenaire, qu'importe ce que lui disait son coeur elle savait que c'était le moment. Après cette révélation, elle aurait juste à s'occuper d'elle et se reperdre dans ses rêves en admirant Adrien toute la journée. Il serait sûrement plus simple pour son coeur d'être repoussé par Chat noir que par son camarade de classe. Et ça elle en était certaine.

Mais elle les aimait tellement tous les deux… Elle avait cette impression qu'être repoussée par Chat Noir une fois sa révélation ce serait comme être repoussée par Adrien en réalité et à cette pensée, elle sentait déjà que la douleur que libèrerait son coeur serait irréparable.

Elle laissa alors échapper quelques larmes discrètement.

Pourquoi aimer était si difficile ? Pourquoi tout le monde aimait la Ladybug qu'elle interprétait secrètement ? Pourquoi pas elle, pour ce qu'elle est ?

Peu de temps après le sien, la bague de Chat Noir fit alors le même son annonçant la fin. Cependant, même sous cette pluie, Ladybug incita son partenaire d'un souffle singulier de venir près d'elle.

Mais Chat Noir hésita. Il avait cette sensation de la trahir et il ne supportait pas cette idée. Tant de fois elle s'était battue pour garder son identité secrète! Même lui éprouvait moins d'envie à la couvrir qu'elle et à force de voir sa fermeté, il ressentait cette envie de préserver ce qu'elle protégeait tout ce temps. Seulement, il voulait tellement en avoir le coeur net…

C'est alors que la pluie s'intensifia, recouvrant la beauté de Paris pour en faire un endroit mélancolique. Ils étaient incapable d'y donner la moindre attention. Par tous les moyens, leur masque et leur tenue de héros étaient sales, abimés par le combat précédent.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Au final, ce soir-là, plus rien n'avait d'importance que leur présence mutuelle.

Chat Noir ou plutôt, Adrien, déploya le parapluie qu'il avait entreprit de prendre discrètement quelques temps plus tôt. Sous cette pluie légère, l'ambiance était à la fois morose, mystérieuse et sereine.

« Ne reste pas là ma lady. »

L'héroïne se tourna vers lui et révéla son visage ruisselant de quelques larmes sans craindre la réaction de son partenaire. Ainsi, ses yeux ecchymoses se noyèrent dans son regard émeraude et cette peine qui commençait à envahir son coeur de jeune fille fut remplacée par une chaleur bien plus familière. C'est comme si ils avaient lâché prise. Chat Noir tendit le parapluie à Ladybug et plongea avec affection et grand amour son regard dans le sien sans prendre conscience que c'était son propre coeur qui palpitait de plus en plus fort.

« Reste avec moi ce soir. »

Peut-être que oui, le moment était venu pour eux de découvrir la vérité. Ou peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de le savoir ? Non. Ils étaient sûr de l'être, c'était une certitude. La seule peur qui occupait leur esprit n'était autre que l'appréhension d'une déception d'autrui. Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas le temps de se perdre dans toutes ces réflexions car une certaine tension régnait entre eux. Ladybug était totalement figée. Elle fixait son chaton, ébahie, bouche entrouverte, le regard comme pris par la stupeur et l'admiration à la fois. Ses yeux bleus comme les cieux brillaient encore d'émotion pure.

 _Marinette…_

 _Adrien…_

Le coeur de la jeune fille s'apprêtait à exploser. Elle sentait la tension augmenter au fur et à mesure de temps qui passait. Une chaleur palpitante se diffusait dans la totalité de son être, comme si chaque parcelle de sa peau la recueillait chaleureusement.

Pouvions-nous véritablement considérer que Ladybug contrôlait encore son esprit ? Elle se sentait follement rougir en parcourant intensément le fond de ses prunelles émeraudes et elle se permit même de tendre la main vers celle de Chat Noir tenant le parapluie pour la toucher du bout du doigt. Même sous l'épaisseur de son costume, il était impossible pour son esprit de ne pas prêter confusion. _Ce moment sous la pluie… La première fois où j'ai pus t'observer comme tu étais vraiment. Vaillant. Bon. Parfait._

Elle pouvait se souvenir de chaque détail de nouveau. Se souvenir de la manière dont Adrien s'est révélé à elle, de la manière dont il a put lui tendre ce parapluie en la regardant intensément de ses yeux irrésistibles ; ce jour-là où la beauté de son regard reflétaient la bonté de son âme. Elle ressentait à nouveau ce frisson d'exaltation et sa vision se flouta. Son coeur battait la chamade. Tout comme celui de Chat Noir/Adrien.

« Ma lady… ? »

De son côté, Chat Noir était entièrement éprit par le visage de sa bien-aimé. Le bleu de ses prunelles le rendait dingue, tant de fois il avait espéré que sa partenaire puisse succomber à son chat-rme. Mais en tant qu'Adrien, c'était différent. Tout lui paraissait différent. Le caractère que lui donnait Chat Noir évoquait en lui des sentiments nouveaux mais sans son masque, il se sentait bien plus impuissant trop amoureux d'une Ladybug inaccessible. Tout ce temps, il était avec elle et avec toutes ces péripéties vécues, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de lui dire ''je t'aime''.

Ce soir-là, face à elle, même avec son masque il se sentait impuissant. Sa beauté le troublait, saccadait son souffle irrégulier et perturbait les battements de son coeur emplit de désir. Il était certain d'une chose : qui que ce soit derrière son masque, il ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir sans avoir pu lui dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur. Pourtant, cette scène lui rappelait tellement Marinette. Inconsciemment, il n'avait pas pensé que la ressemblance de son amie avec Ladybug aurait pu le tourmenter. Mais c'était pire. Comme prit par des visions étranges, le Adrien qui se cachait de son identité apercevait entre chaque battement de paupière le visage angélique de son amie. Ce visage qui est loin de le rendre indifférent…

Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

Et elle non plus.

Cet échange visuel avait presque finit par devenir intense, chacun savourait les sensations recueillies et laissait leurs yeux parcourir leur peau d'une douceur sans pareille voyant soudainement celui et celle qu'ils imaginaient sous le masque impulsivement.

Ladybug devenait terriblement nerveuse rien qu'en sentant ses envies prendre le dessus.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle se fichait du parapluie… Comme un obstacle, il devait arrêter de s'interposer entre eux. Elle ne devait pas l'accepter. Elle voulait qu'Adrien l'aime ! Elle voulait qu'il puisse voir l'étendu de son amour pour lui ! Autant que Chat Noir pouvait l'éprouver pour Ladybug.

Inconsciemment, leurs corps semblaient devenir attractifs, comme attirer étrangement par l'autre. Cette sensation de rapprochement n'était pas artificielle puisque leurs enveloppes corporelles se touchaient presque. Leurs visages se rapprochaient avec convoitise, cette douce chaleur émanait dans leurs bas-ventres, accélérant les battements de leurs coeurs qui palpitaient à l'unisson pour ne faire qu'un.

La respiration de Chat Noir s'amplifiait bien que celle de sa lady se coupait. Sous son masque, Adrien devait lutter pour ne pas craquer, là, tout de suite. Sa main était crispée autour du manche du parapluie, son corps tout entier était tendu, embrasé d'un feu crépitant d'appétence…

Ladybug n'eut pas la moindre réticence à laisser exprimer ses sentiments car pour une fois, elle osa et approcha doucement son visage du sien. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et leurs prunelles se dévoraient mutuellement sous leur exaltation. Front contre front, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'une douceur sans pareil prolongeant ainsi cette sensation exquise mais très vite, Ladybug posa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes d'une insistance désireuse. L'explosion de toutes ces sensations fut frémir leur corps, parcourut alors de longs et agréables frissons.

La détransformation de l'héroïne eut lieu et très vite ce fut Marinette qui fit son apparition. Chat Noir lâcha alors le parapluie pour venir poser délicatement une main sur sa joue tandis que l'autre se perdit autour d'elle. Il lui rendit un baiser plus que réciproque, puis à son tour, Chat Noir redevint le simple Adrien.

Les yeux fermés, Adrien et Marinette savouraient divinement le goût de l'autre en oubliant principalement qu'ils étaient dévoilés et qu'il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir la vérité. Cette étreinte était pourtant si douce, si savourante et brûlante d'un amour passionnel ! La pluie tombait sur eux de toute sa force et enveloppait leur corps de tout leur désir. Ils s'embrassaient jusqu'à en oublier l'Existence, la vie. Et lorsqu'enfin leurs lèvres se décollèrent, leurs yeux mirent du temps à s'ouvrir, comme encore sous l'effet paralysant et enivrant de ce baiser.

Sous les frissons et les émotions pures qu'ils avaient ressentit, ils s'attardèrent sur le visage de l'autre en ne prenant pas tout de suite conscience de cette vérité…

Et Marinette fut la première à reculer doucement.

Non pas parce que sa déception était présente, non ! Parce que toute cette peine qu'elle avait ressentit pendant des mois faisait toujours parti de sa vie depuis le début.

Depuis toujours, le Adrien qu'elle désirait vivait toutes ces péripéties avec elle.

Elle devait en ressentir une joie immense ! Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la Ladybug qu'il aimait n'était en rien la personne qu'elle était sous son masque. Ses lèvres tremblèrent tandis qu'elle fixait le garçon en face d'elle.

« Marinette ?

\- A-adrien ? Mais… »

Le jeune garçon semblait un peu mal à l'aise de la voir autant réticente. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle recule de cette façon. Lui ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de voir que les deux filles qu'ils pensaient aimer malencontreusement ne faisaient qu'une ! Il n'avait pas les mots pour décrire à quel point cet amour fiévreux avait pris possession de son coeur, de ses gestes. Ses yeux brillaient. Il se rappelait de toutes ces fois où il avait pu se morfondre sur son sort, se faire du mal pour parvenir à dévoiler ce qu'il ressent ! Comme tout amour qui ne se conclue pas, il avait souffert.

Il se mit alors à sourire de toutes ses dents, riant doucement, les larmes aux yeux en repensant à toutes ces fois ridicules où ils se cherchaient dans leur réalité comme dans leur seconde vie !

Marinette elle, était toujours bouche bée aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Et peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore y parvenir.

Adrien s'avança alors vers elle en prenant le risque d'être à nouveau repousser, et dans un élan d'émotion, il approcha son visage du sien en touchant, caressant à nouveau délicatement ses joues de ses mains. Il scrutait chaque parcelle de ses iris bleutées, admirait chaque partie de son visage avec la sensation de découvrir la plus belle fille du monde en face de lui.

« Je savais que c'était toi... »

Si Marinette ne voyait pas la joie sur son visage, elle aurait pu croire qu'il pleurait. Ses yeux brillaient tellement et ses doigts tremblaient sur sa peau froide. Elle pouvait faire la fière, mais de son côté elle était totalement paralysée. Son coeur était sur le point d'éclater, elle ressentait à la fois tant de culpabilité et de… De joie !

Elle esquissa un long sourire, à la fois nerveux et entièrement incontrôlable. En voyant son Adrien, aussi proche d'elle, ses yeux se mirent à briller autant que lui inconsciemment.

« J-je pensais… Tu… Enfin… Je suis si différente une fois Ladybug…

\- Marinette… Ai-je la même personnalité que Chat Noir ? »

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et Adrien la lâcha pour venir toucher ses épaules, puis ses bras doucement…

« T-tu… Non tu es si différent, ria t-elle nerveusement.

\- Mais comme tout, il y a des signes qui portent confusion. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vous superposez toutes les deux… Tu sais, votre façon de parler pouvait être similaire de tant à autre. Difficile pour moi de ne pas penser à ma lady quand je te vois aussi entreprenante pour aider les autres… Quand je te regardais, une partie de moi voulait dire que c'était une évidence.

\- T-t-tu me regardais… (Plus bas) Adrien me regardait… Je… J'ai… J'AI EMBRASSÉ ADRIEN. »

Le garçon en question devint aussi rouge qu'elle.

« Est-ce que tu es déçue ?

\- M-moi ? Déçue ? Nan ! T'es carrément canon ! E-enfin je veux dire…

\- Euh… Merci pour le compliment, ricana t-il nerveusement.

\- Non non ! Enfin si ! Pas que… Mais tu es…

\- Oui Marinette ? »

Son sourire était presque devenu encourageant, d'un air à la fois amusé et super craquant. Mari se sentait comme sur un petit nuage.

« Tu es tout ce que j'attendais. » Parvint-elle à formuler, les yeux fermés, une bouille quelque peu agitée.

À vrai dire, elle est restée un moment comme ça, tendue comme un piquet sur place. À croire que ça lui faisait tout drôle de dire quelque chose d'aussi sentimental au garçon de ses rêves !

Les mains d'Adrien sur ses bras descendirent alors délicatement vers ses mains qu'il prit d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. Ses mains étaient chaudes et accortes comme de la soie aux yeux de Marinette, rien d'aussi agréable que les attentions d'Adrien ne pouvait exister en ce monde. Et pour lui, rien de plus incroyable et magnifique ne pouvait exister dans le monde à part elle.

« Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis imaginé que ce jour pouvait arriver… »

La voix d'Adrien semblait lointaine, comme un souffle saccadé. Son visage se rapprochait de la jeune fille et ses yeux dévoraient de nouveau les siens sans en perdre une miette. Marinette était de nouveau bouche bée, cet éclat dans son regard azur. Ils étaient entièrement trempés mais c'est un détail qu'eux-même avaient fini par oublier. Adrien glissa alors ses mains jusqu'à sa taille et la serra contre lui en esquissant toujours un sourire bien à lui et surtout à tomber. Il s'avança ensuite de nouveau pour venir l'embrasser. Il tâcha d'y donner tout son coeur et de savourer chaque seconde en goûtant à ses lèvres rosées. Marinette, elle, enfin prise par ses envies, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se permit même de balader une main à sa nuque ou ses mèches dorées.

Lorsqu'ils se décollèrent lentement, ils admirèrent longuement les lèvres de l'autre en souriant de temps à autre.

« Je t'aime. »

Marinette se mit à rougir et sourire à sa manière puis elle se jeta à son cou et l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle pouvait lui montrer sa réciprocité.

« Je t'aime aussi… Adrien... »

Ce soir-là, il pleuvait. Un lourd combat venait d'être achevées et les masques étaient tombés mais une chose était certaine : Ladybug et Chat Noir venait de s'éprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre et cela annonçait déjà que leur rêve venait tout juste de commencer.


End file.
